Les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon
by Vici Black
Summary: Hermione, devenue journaliste après la fin de la Guerre, file le parfait amour avec son fiancé, Ron... jusqu'au jour où Charlie lui propose de venir étudier les dragons chez lui en Roumanie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Rating : **Je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire, alors disons M

**Résumé : **Hermione, devenue journaliste après la fin de la Guerre, file le parfait amour avec son fiancé, Ron… jusqu'au jour où Charlie lui propose de venir étudier les dragons chez lui en Roumanie.

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout est à elle.

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! En proie à un trop-plein d'inspiration après avoir fini ma première fic complète (Portés Disparus, je vous la recommande d'ailleurs vivement), j'ai eu envie de commencer cette petite fic. Alors voilà, je sais pas si le sujet va passionner quelqu'un, donc j'attends vos commentaires. Bref, trêves de bavardages, laissons libre cours à mon imagination débordante (qui n'a d'égale que mon extraordinaire modestie).**

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione claqua la porte de son appartement, retira en hâte ses mocassins, envoya valser son sac à main sur le guéridon de l'entrée et mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé d'un coup de baguette. Merlin, qu'elle était fatiguée. Encore une journée de plus comme celle-ci et elle serait morte pour de bon.

Machinalement, elle attira à elle d'un _Accio_ son courrier du jour et le tria méthodiquement. Lettres du journal, sur son bureau, lettres de ses amis, sur son lit, lettres de lecteurs -critiques ou élogieuses- dans la cheminée, comme carburant pour le feu qu'elle y allumait 8 mois sur 12.

A la fin de la Guerre, et contre toute attente, Hermione s'était lancée dans le journalisme. Sa passion pour la lecture et l'écriture l'avait rattrapée, et après avoir passé 10 ans (si l'on comptait ses année à Poudlard) à lutter contre le Mal (comprenez, feu Voldemort), elle avait décidé de choisir une profession plus… futile.

Elle se souvenait toujours avec émotion de heures qu'elle avait passé dans la Bibliothèque du vieux château, à lire et relire avec le même plaisir des ouvrages plus passionnants les uns que les autres.

Elle avait donc décidé d'apporter sa petite pierre à l'édifice en se mettant à l'écriture. Elle avait facilement obtenu un poste à la « Gazette du Sorcier », où elle écrivait une rubrique hebdomadaire sur… les animaux et les ingrédients magiques.

Ayant elle-même pu constater maintes fois par le passé que les manuels scolaires étaient trop peu précis sur le sujet, considéré comme rébarbatif voire... ennuyeux (quelle absurdité !) par ses pairs, Miss Granger s'était lancé le défi de rendre la chose passionnante.

Et avait plutôt bien réussi.

Un hibou cogna au carreau. Trop lasse pour aller ouvrir, la jeune femme déverrouilla la fenêtre d'un sort et laissa entrer le volatile qui se percha sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec un regard méprisant. Il ne portait pas le courrier avec sa baguette, lui.

Mais Hermione était bien trop intéressée par ce qu'il lui avait apporté pour remarquer son air réprobateur. En effet, elle tenait désormais entre les mains un exemplaire du journal qui paraîtrait le lendemain, et qui contenait l'article pour lequel elle se tuait à la tâche depuis une semaine : « De l'utilité du venin de Scrout à Pétard dans la préparation des Potions classiques».

N'importe quel sorcier aurait confirmé que choisir un tel sujet d'étude était suicidaire, mais après deux ans de carrière et le succès qu'elle avait rencontré, Hermione n'avait peur de rien. Elle retira du feu l'eau de son thé qui menaçait de s'être complètement évaporée, renvoya le hibou mécontent, enfila ses pantoufles et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, le journal entre les mains, partagée entre une légère anxiété et le plaisir anticipé du travail bien fait.

Elle ouvrit la première page et…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Hermione se leva péniblement et jeta un regard par l'œilleton. Elle esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante de son fiancé, Ron Weasley. Il lui avait demandé sa main le jour même de leur victoire sur le Mage Noir, mais avait refusé de l'épouser sans avoir obtenu un poste lui permettant de subvenir aux besoins d'une famille. C'était chose faite depuis un mois, puisqu'il était devenu Directeur adjoint du Bureau d'Investigation des Aurors du Ministère.

A tout juste 22 ans, c'était un titre prestigieux, et Hermione était fière de lui, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre la haine persistante du jeune homme, qui le poussait à poursuivre sans relâche les derniers Mangemorts et autre sympathisants de Voldemort. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette promotion leur avait permis de fixer enfin une date pour leur mariage, prévu six mois plus tard.

Hermione se recoiffa machinalement –et inutilement- et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire radieux. Ron le lui rendit avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser passionné.

- Merlin que tu m'as manqué !

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Mais Ron, je ne suis partie que 5 jours !

- 5 jours de trop, mon amour.

La jeune femme referma la porte et proposa d'un air innocent :

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Je viens juste d'en préparer.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

- J'avais autre chose à te proposer...

Et malgré les protestations de la jeune femme faussement offusquée, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait déjà avalé deux tasses de café et relu cinq fois son article sur les Scrouts à Pétard quand Ron se leva.

Il esquissa un sourire devant son air concentré :

- Hermione, cesse de te torturer. De toute façon, le journal est dans les kiosques à l'heure qu'il est, et la moitié des étudiants du monde sorcier a déjà lu ton article. Donc si tu as fais une monstrueuse erreur, il est trop tard pour la réparer…

Mécontente, la jeune femme lui asséna un coup dudit journal sur la tête.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu veux que je meure d'angoisse ?

- Non, je voudrais simplement que tu réussisses à te satisfaire de ton travail et que tu songes à ton prochain article que tu dois rendre dans… 6 jours, il me semble ?

En guise de représailles, Hermione soumit son amoureux à une séance de chatouillis avant de finalement renoncer, presque autant morte de rire que son fiancé.

- Et toi, que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis en congé, comme un samedi sur trois, je te signale.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié, pardonne-moi, j'avais autre chose en tête.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard amoureux.

- Je sais bien, ma douce, je ne t'en veux pas. Maman nous invite tous les deux à déjeuner, et je pensais qu'après être passés à Poudlard pour emprunter tes quinze kilos de livres hebdomadaires, on aurait pu partir en week-end tous les deux, au bord de la mer…

Hermione tiqua. Ron avait beau ne plus être l'adolescent maladroit d'autrefois, ce n'était pas non plus son genre d'organiser des week-ends surprises sans raison.

Merlin.

Leur anniversaire.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 5 ans exactement que Ron l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, sur le quai du Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez eux après leur septième année d'études.

- Oh, Ron… Je…

- Tu avais oublié, je m'en suis bien rendu compte. Mais ça m'est égal, l'essentiel, c'est que nous passions un bon week-end… Et de toute façon, je déteste les cadeaux.

Hermione songea un moment à combien Ron était merveilleux avant de lui sauter au cou.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, Alicia (la fiancée de Fred), Sophia (celle de Georges), et Pénélope (la femme de Percy) étaient réunis autour d'une table croulant comme d'ordinaire sous des monceaux de nourriture appétissante.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et quand tout fut terminé, les frères Weasley se mirent à parler Quidditch, et Hermione en profita pour se promener dans le jardin du Terrier, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Elle avait eu le temps de faire à peine quelques pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la poussa à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna pour plonger dans le regard bleu océan de…

- Charlie ! Tu ne discutes pas buts et passes avec tes frères ?

- Non, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, je… Je reçois la Gazette en Roumanie et je lis ton article toutes les semaines.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'assure. Ma passion pour les animaux n'est pas un secret et même si les Potions ne sont pas ma matière de prédilection, je trouve le sujet intéressant.

- Je suis ravie d'avoir au moins un lecteur assidu !

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Pas de fausse modestie, Hermione, tu sais bien que tu es une journaliste appréciée du public, sinon le journal n'aurait pas conservé ta rubrique….

-Peut-être… Mais enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, ou plutôt j'avais une proposition à te faire. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de venir passer quelques jours en Roumanie pour faire un article sur les dragons ?

- Sur les dragons ? Oh, ce serait vraiment génial, mais le sujet est tellement vaste que j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas dans un article hebdomadaire…

- J'y ai pensé et je me suis dit que tu pourrais te concentrer sur ce qui intéresse le plus les sorciers : les propriétés du sang de dragon.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina.

- Super ! Je demande son avis à mon éditeur et je te donne ma réponse demain soir, ça te va ? D'ici là je pars en week-end avec ton petit frère…

- On parle de moi ?

Deux bras puissants entourèrent la taille d'Hermione.

-Ron ! Charlie me propose de venir étudier le sang de dragon pour mon prochain article.

- Excellente idée ! Comme ça je pourrai venir vous voir tous les deux…

- Marché conclu alors. Tu m'envoies un hibou demain, Hermione ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Bon week-end à tous les deux !

Et Charlie se remit en route vers la maison familiale.

- Alors, mon cœur, on part ?

- Le temps de remercier ta mère et on est partis.

Le couple rebroussa chemin vers le Terrier, quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanaient à Pré-au-Lard, et une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient dans un charmant petit village côtier, dans un bungalow perdu sur une immense plage de sable blanc face à l'océan azur.

**Voilà ! Ce premier chapitre peut paraître un peu vide mais il est essentiel pour planter le décor en prévision de la suite des évènements… J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Vici Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Rating : **Je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire, alors disons M.

**Résumé : **Hermione, devenue journaliste après la fin de la Guerre, file le parfait amour avec son fiancé, Ron… jusqu'au jour où Charlie lui propose de venir étudier les dragons chez lui en Roumanie.

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout est à elle.

**Coucou ! Alors, j'ai été très contente de recevoir quelques petites reviews, surtout de personnes que je ne connais pas ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Merci de me lire en tout cas ! **

**Gros bisous**.

**Vic**

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Décidément, les Portoloins n'étaient pas son mode de transport favori, mais avec tous ses bagages, le Transplanage aurait été trop dangereux, et Charlie n'avait pas de cheminée.

Quand sa tête cessa de tourner, la jeune sorcière jeta un regard autour d'elle et resta bouche bée. Elle avait vu les cartes postales que Charlie envoyait à sa famille, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la Roumanie puisse être un pays aussi magnifique.

La vallée dans laquelle était construite la maison de Charlie était entourée de montagnes verdoyantes, parsemées de torrents et de lacs miroitant dans la lumière du petit matin.

- Ca te plaît ?

Charlie Weasley se tenait devant elle, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, de gants et de bottes en peau de dragon. Il tenait un œuf à la main et avait une méchante brûlure à la joue gauche. Hermione comprenait aisément pourquoi Sorcière Hebdo avait élu « éleveur de dragons » comme le métier le plus sexy du moment.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle répondit avec un sourire :

- C'est magnifique. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'habiter dans un endroit pareil.

- Oui, je sais.

Charlie lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Alors, je te montre mes bébés ?

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione avait posé ses affaires chez Charlie (« Hermione, tu comptes sérieusement lire tous ces bouquins avant la fin de la semaine ? Tu ne dors pas la nuit ? ») et la sorcière s'était équipée comme son futur beau-frère de protections en peau de dragon.

Ils contournèrent un petit bosquet et débouchèrent sur une large arène de pierre, où se tenaient… des dragons. Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Merlin, Charlie, mais combien sont-ils ?

- Oh, je dirais, deux petites dizaines.

La jeune femme s'était attendue à voir deux pauvres dragons dans une cage, certainement pas la débauche de couleurs, de cornes et de flammes qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le sorcier l'encouragea à s'approcher, et fit les présentations.

Hermione avait reconnu un couple de Suédois à museau court, dont les écailles bleu-argenté étincelaient sous le soleil de Juin. Leurs trois petits essayaient désespérément de cracher leurs premières flammèches bleu électrique.

Charlie lui indiqua ensuite deux femelles Cornelongue Roumain, qui vivaient seules sauf au moment de l'accouplement. Leurs écailles vert foncé se confondaient avec le paysage, et s'il il n'y avait pas eu leurs longues cornes d'or, Hermione les aurait pris pour de petits talus. L'une d'elle surveillait ses deux petits, et l'autre était encore en train de couver.

Dominant les autres, trois Noir des Hébrides jetaient à Hermione des regards hostiles, leurs yeux violet vif étincelant de colère.

- Je te rassure, les Noirs des Hébrides ne mangent pas de chair humaine.

- Est-ce que ça les empêche de m'attaquer, je ne sais pas, s'ils pensent que leurs… Six petits monstres sont menacés ?

- Euh… non. Bref, passons à la suite.

La « suite », un Opalœil des Antipodes, était le plus beau dragon qu'Hermione ait jamais vu. Ses écailles iridescentes et nacrées étaient presque éblouissantes. Mais le plus surprenant lui apparut quand la femelle, sentant leur présence, de retourna vers eux. Ses yeux sans pupilles étaient parcourus de mille reflets multicolores.

- Elle est magnifique. J'en voudrais bien une chez moi … en miniature.

La femelle cracha un jet de flammes rouge sang.

- Ou pas.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

En un après-midi, Charlie avait appris à Hermione tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur ses dragons, en tant que néophyte. Assis devant un délicieux ragoût de… poulet, les deux amis discutaient à présent de tout et de rien, du travail d'Hermione, de celui de Charlie, des derniers scandales du monde sorcier et autre futilités. Quand le dîner fut fini, ils s'installèrent dans le salon – simple mais accueillant- de Charlie, et Hermione entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer pour mon article. A vrai dire, contrairement aux sujets que je traite d'habitude, des nombreux auteurs se sont penchés sur l'étude du sang de dragon. Il faudrait que je trouve une approche originale… A moins que tu n'aies découvert une nouvelle propriété ?

Hermione sourit d'un air malicieux et Charlie l'imita.

- J'avais pensé à une façon de présenter les choses, répondit le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne pas recréer les conditions d'étude de Dumbledore et Flamel ?

- Tu veux dire… Tout recommencer du début ? Je croyais que je ne devais rester ici qu'une semaine…

- Pas du début, bien sûr. L'avantage d'être né un siècle plus tard, c'est que maintenant nous savons quelles sont les expériences qui ont réussi… Ca nous évitera de perdre un œil comme Flamel…

- Ou de se brûler la moitié des cheveux comme Albus, sourit Hermione.

- Hum… Oui. Je crois que Ron me tuerait si à cause de moi, tu devais porter une perruque le jour de votre mariage…

Hermione sourit en étouffant un bâillement, ce qui donnait un résultat assez étrange.

- Je suis vannée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher…

- D'accord. On réfléchira demain matin à la façon de mettre tout ça en forme.

Les deux jeunes gens se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Charlie, quand à lui, passa dans la salle de bain. Il observa d'un air préoccupé la brûlure qui barrait sa joue gauche.

Il sortit de son armoire à pharmacie un petit pot sans étiquette rempli d'une crème bleu électrique, dont il appliqua une généreuse portion sur sa blessure.

Dans la chambre voisine, sa future belle-sœur décidait de commencer ses recherches par la lecture de « Les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon : récit d'une découverte, par Albus Dumbledore », 9500 pages. Elle ouvrit la première page et lut tout bas : « Chapitre premier : les somnifères ».

**Voilà ! Si vous voulez une photo de Charlie, un autographe de Charlie, une nuit avec Charlie… Ou tout simplement la suite, c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche !**

**Bisous**

**Vici Black**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Rating : **Je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire, alors disons M.

**Résumé : **Hermione, devenue journaliste après la fin de la Guerre, file le parfait amour avec son fiancé, Ron… jusqu'au jour où Charlie lui propose de venir étudier les dragons chez lui en Roumanie.

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout est à elle.

**Chapitre 3**

Une douce odeur de café chaud tira Hermione d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils quand l'horloge lui claironna « Bonjour ! Il est neuf heures et demie ! ». Elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi si tard ! Charlie allait la prendre pour une paresseuse… Quoique. Son regard se posa sur le livre posé au pied de son lit, dont elle avait lu les 300 premières pages avant de tomber d'épuisement.

L'ouvrage était passionnant et avait convaincu la jeune femme que l'idée de Charlie était la bonne : elle allait recréer, à un degré moindre, bien sûr, les expériences de Dumbledore et Flamel. Elle présenterait le tout sous la forme d'un récit d'aventures et proposerait également à chaque chapitre une expérience à faire chez soi. Les enfants et les ménagères de plus de 50 ans seraient enchantés, elle en était convaincue.

L'agréable perspective d'un prochain succès fit flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant, on rêve ?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers la porte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait Charlie, en pantalon beige et léger pull de coton bleu roi. Il tenait un plateau chargé de victuailles dans les mains, ce qui n'enlevait rien au charme du tableau. Hermione songea qu'il faudrait bien profiter du temps qu'elle passerait ici. Jamais Ron ne lui apporterait son petit déjeuner au lit...

- Oh, bonjour Charlie. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu rêves…

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je t'ai préparé un solide petit déjeuner. Nous avons du travail, aujourd'hui.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil.

- Je t'en prie. J'ai eu Maman sur le dos assez longtemps pour savoir comment se comporter en gentleman. « Il ne sera pas dit que mes fils ne savent pas se tenir, gnagnagna », finit-il dans une imitation parfaite de Molly.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tu es sûr que Fred et Georges sont tes frères ?

Charlie eut un petit rire et déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet d'Hermione

- Allez Miss, je te laisse déjeuner et te préparer, tu me retrouves à la réserve ?

Hermione hocha la tête et après un dernier remerciement, elle attaqua son petit déjeuner.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Deux œufs brouillés, un croissant et trois tasses de café plus tard, Hermione terminait d'écrire une lettre pour Ron. Leur week-end en amoureux avait été enchanteur et la séparation d'autant plus difficile. Son fiancé lui manquait et elle ne s'était pas privée de le lui dire, dans quelques phrases qu'un hibou emportait déjà vers l'Angleterre.

Pourtant, elle savait que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il serait sûrement en mission, comme tous les jours depuis la fin de la guerre, ou presque.

Chassant ces tristes pensées d'un mouvement de tête, la jeune femme enfila comme la veille son équipement ignifugé, jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir de sa chambre ( Merlin, elle ressemblait à Catwoman, habillée comme ça) et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'antre des dragons. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait à destination, et ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Charlie avait apparemment fini de donner leur petit déjeuner aux dragons, comme en témoignaient les morceaux de viande rouge éparpillés un peu partout dans l'arène.

Les dragonnes qui couvaient s'étaient rendormies, les autres jouaient avec leurs petits. Seul l'Opalœil des Antipodes n'avait ni œufs, ni bébés dragons à surveiller. Cela avait dû attrister le bel éleveur, car il… euh… faisait un câlin à la dragonne. Pour être plus précis, la femelle avait penché la tête jusqu'à sa hauteur, et Charlie serrait tant bien que mal sa tête dans ses bras tendus, la joue tendrement posée sur son museau.

Un grognement sourd rompit la magie de l'instant. Un Cornelongue avait repéré Hermione. Charlie leva la tête vers elle, et, après une dernière étreinte à sa dragonne, se rapprocha du bord de l'arène en laçant à Hermione :

- Tu peux descendre !

Hermione traversa le champ de protection qui entourait l'enclos des dragons. Il avait été conçu pour ne laisser passer que les humains, et ce, seulement lorsque Charlie lui-même se trouvait déjà dans l'arène.

Ainsi, les dragons ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, et personne ne pouvait approcher les animaux sans la présence de Charlie, ce qui protégeait à la fois les créatures et les visiteurs.

Hermione se rapprocha prudemment de Charlie. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sol, et elle obtempéra, non sans une certaine dose d'appréhension.

- On ne pourrait pas aller discuter… Un peu plus loin ?

- Hermione, si tu veux écrire un article sur les dragons, il faut que tu apprennes à les connaître… Et pour connaître un animal, comme un humain d'ailleurs, il faut passer du temps avec lui. Ils ne te feront rien tant que je serai là.

Voyant le regard dubitatif qu'Hermione posait sur ses bébés, Charlie reprit :

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr…

Et c'était vrai. La jeune sorcière était convaincue que Charlie était un excellent éleveur et que si les dragons pouvaient être apprivoisés, alors Charlie devait avoir réussi. Mais elle ne pouvait se défaire d'un certain doute.

- Bien. Alors, par quelle propriété veux-tu commencer ?

- Les somnifères, répondit machinalement Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

- D'accord. Sais-tu quel dragon doit donner son sang pour préparer les somnifères ?

- L'Opaloeil, mais… Que veux-tu dire par « donner son sang » ? Je veux dire, on prend juste un peu de sang d'un dragon, non ?

Charlie se mit à rire doucement.

- Hermione, voyons… Il n'est déjà pas facile de prendre du sang à un humain contre son gré, alors à un dragon… Je persiste à dire qu'un dragon « donne » son sang de son plein gré.

- Très bien… Alors cette demoiselle….

Hermione hocha la tête en direction de la jeune femelle Opaloeil.

-… veut bien nous donner un peu de sang ?

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un bruit fracassant venait de retentir dans l'arène. Quelques mètres plus loin, un grand Noir des Hébrides hurlait à la mort.

Le rouquin fut sur ses pieds en un instant, et, sa baguette à la main, se précipita vers son dragon, tout en criant à Hermione

- Eloigne-toi !

La jeune femme obtempéra et, une fois hors de portée des dragons, elle se retourna pour observer la scène. Elle n'avait aperçu aucune menace alentour, et apparemment, Charlie non plus, sinon il ne l'aurait pas éloignée de lui.

Son regard se porta donc vers le dragon qui avait poussé ce cri effrayant quelques instants plus tôt. Le grand dragon semblait être calmé par la vision de Charlie qui se dirigeait en courant vers lui, mais il continuait à gémir sourdement.

Il ne semblait pas blessé, et rien ne paraissait le menacer, aussi Hermione ne comprenait-elle pas son comportement. Ce n'est que quand elle vit Charlie, enfin arrivé à la hauteur des dragons, s'agenouiller et se pencher vers le sol qu'elle comprit. Ce n'était pas la femelle Noir des Hébrides qui avait un problème, mais un de ses petits.

Hermione tendit le cou et réussit à apercevoir le petit dragon, de la taille d'un gros labrador, qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, les quatre pattes en l'air. Il poussait des cris de chaton effrayé. Penché sur lui, l'éleveur semblait très inquiet. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se releva, dit quelques mots à la dragonne et lui caressa un moment le museau, avant de prendre le petit dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène, l'air sombre.

La jeune sorcière le suivit, très impressionnée. Comme toutes les espèces d'animaux, magiques ou non, les dragons avaient un instinct maternel très développé, et on pouvait difficilement essayer de leur enlever leurs petits sans recevoir un jet de flammes ou un coup de patte.

Charlie se dirigeait maintenant à pas rapides vers sa maison, et Hermione se demandait pourquoi il ne transplanait pas. Surement à cause du dragonneau. Mais, n'ayant pour sa part aucun fardeau précieux, la jeune femme transplana devant la maison du bel éleveur. Elle entra rapidement dans le salon, et ouvrit une malle qu'elle avait repérée lors de son arrivée, et qui s'intitulait « pharmacie ».

Elle avisa une caisse étiquetée « dragonneaux », la sortit de la malle et la posa au centre de la pièce. Les meubles furent magiquement repoussés contre les murs, libérant un large espace où Hermione étendit une couverture. Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus quand Charlie entra avec le petit dragon dans les bras.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, et il gratifia Hermione d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il déposa le petit animal sur la couverture et ouvrit la caisse d'où il sortit une fiole verte, dont il versa le contenu dans la gorge du dragonneau. Celui-ci cligna deux fois des paupières avant de tomber sur le sol, endormi.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs esprits, Hermione se décida à interroger son ami :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Elle, c'est une femelle. Je n'en sais rien. Je vais l'examiner.

- Il y avait quoi, dans la fiole ?

- Un puissant somnifère. Elle souffrait trop. Mais…

Il se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur de la caisse.

- … Il ne m'en reste qu'une autre. Il va falloir en refaire. Mais je ne veux pas abandonner Trompette...

- Trompette ?

- La petite dragonne.

- Combien de temps avant qu'elle se réveille ?

- Douze heures.

- Et combien de temps pour préparer la potion ?

- Cinq. Mais je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients. Il me faut… Du sang de licorne.

- Quoi ?

-Et bien, pratiquement tous les somnifères sont préparés à partir de sang de dragon. Mais on ne peut pas donner à un dragon des préparations à base de sang de dragon. Alors on le remplace par du sang de licorne.

-Mais… La vente de sang de licorne est illégale, non ?

- En Angleterre, oui. Pas ici. On en trouve facilement dans le Chemin des Charmes, l'Allée des Embrumes du coin.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. La petite dragonne avait besoin d'examens et de soins, que seul Charlie pouvait lui prodiguer. Il fallait pourtant que quelqu'un aille chercher du sang de licorne.

- Très bien. Je vais y aller. On peut transplaner jusque là-bas ?

- Oui mais… Ce n'est pas un endroit très fréquentable. Je préfèrerais demander à un de mes amis d'y aller.

- Tu n'as pas de cheminée, ni le temps de prévenir quelqu'un par hibou. Je vais y aller.

Charlie regarda la petite dragonne étendue sur le plancher, puis hocha lentement la tête.

- D'accord. Je te prépare un Portoloin.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione, une cape sombre jetée sur les épaules, une petite bourse pleine de monnaie roumaine dans la poche, s'apprêtait à poser la main sur une petite statue de dragon en bronze.

- Ne t'attarde pas trop

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas être tentée par les magasins du coin.

Et sur un sourire, elle disparut.

Le Chemin des Charmes, comme son nom l'indiquait, était une grande rue bordée de magnifiques Charmes, magiquement maintenus perpétuellement en fleurs. Mais les boutiques étaient beaucoup moins charmantes.

Hermione avisa une enseigne qui disait « Aux mille herbes ». La jeune femme poussa la porte et entra. Sur les étagères s'alignaient des bocaux aux aspects les plus étranges les uns que les autres. Mais la jeune sorcière ne souhaitait pas s'attarder.

Elle s'approcha donc du comptoir et montra à un petit sorcier à l'air rabougri un morceau de parchemin sur lequel Charlie avait écrit ce qu'il désirait en roumain. Le marchand hocha la tête. Il donna à Hermione une petite fiole contenant un liquide argenté et compta minutieusement l'or qu'elle lui avait donné en échange.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, elle sortit de la boutique et… Une main la bâillonna, puis elle entendit une voix grave murmurer quelques mots en roumain. Des sorts, apparemment, puisqu'elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, ni bouger les membres.

Une main gantée apparut alors dans son champ de vision, une fiole verte coincée entre les doigts. Hermione secoua violemment la tête, mais son agresseur finit par réussir à lui verser de force le contenu dans la bouche. Par réflexe, elle déglutit, et plongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

**Et voilà !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :**** Les neuf propriétés du sang de dragon**

**Auteur :**** Vici Black**

**Rating :**Je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire, alors disons M.

**Résumé :**Hermione, devenue journaliste après la fin de la Guerre, file le parfait amour avec son fiancé, Ron… jusqu'au jour où Charlie lui propose de venir étudier les dragons chez lui en Roumanie.

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout est à elle.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis très occupée en ce moment, et j'ai été en panne d'inspiration… Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées dans vos reviews…**

**Gros bisous**.

**Vic**

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour faire la mise au point. Puis elle se redressa et observa la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait déposée. Les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux, le sol recouverts de carreaux de terre cuite et les quelques meubles en bois avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

Une lucarne laissait passer un peu de lumière, mais elle était bien hors de la portée de la jeune sorcière, et des barreaux de fonte en interdisaient l'accès. Hermione avait gardé de bons réflexes de la guerre, ainsi elle commença mentalement un check-up de la situation.

La voix de Maugrey retentit dans sa tête « Les trois S : Sécurité, Sort, Sortie ». Elle se leva donc de la paillasse où on l'avait couchée, et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle ne distingua aucun objet pouvant lui servir d'arme. Tous les meubles avaient des coins arrondis, et à part les draps, tout était fixé au sol. Sécurité : nulle.

La jeune femme avait remarqué dès son réveil que sa baguette avait disparu, le contraire l'aurait d'ailleurs étonnée. Mais comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, Hermione maîtrisait la magie sans baguette. Elle essaya un sort simple sur son oreiller « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Rien ne se passa. Jugeant inutile de prévenir ses geôliers de son réveil, Hermione s'abstint d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte magiquement. Sort : nul.

Restait le dernier S. La porte devait être fermée magiquement, car elle ne distinguait aucun mécanisme moldu de fermeture. La lucarne était inaccessible et elle ne distinguait aucune autre ouverture ou passage. Sortie : nulle.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se rassit sur son lit. Elle devait maintenant réfléchir à la raison de son enlèvement. On aurait pu l'attaquer pour lui voler le sang de licorne, mais dans ce cas, il n'aurait servi à rien de l'emmener. La guerre était finie depuis longtemps, et d'ailleurs la Roumanie n'y avait pris qu'une part relative. Restait la raison pour laquelle on enlevait la plus fréquemment les gens : obtenir une rançon.

Cependant, elle ne voyait pas à qui on aurait pu demander de payer pour sa libération. Ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment fortunés, de plus ils étaient moldus et elle doutait que ses ravisseurs soient vraiment renseignés sur eux. Son propre salaire au journal ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de grosses économies, et elle allait se marier avec un Weasley.

Même si Mac Gonagall l'aimait beaucoup, il était risqué de faire du chantage à la directrice de Poudlard. Restait…

Harry.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, le Survivant allait encore culpabiliser. La jeune femme l'entendait déjà s'excuser « si je n'avais pas d'argent, on ne t'aurait jamais enlevée, etc, etc… »

La jeune femme soupira.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, Charlie réfléchissait à toute allure. Le soleil allait se coucher et Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Le jeune éleveur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Trompette, la petite dragonne, seule pendant longtemps, ou elle risquait de mourir. Agacé, le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

D'un autre côté, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Hermione, et il fallait que quelqu'un parte à sa recherche. Pour la dixième fois en une heure, Charlie revint à la même conclusion : il avait besoin d'aide. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un, ou Hermione et Trompette risquaient de mourir toutes les deux.

Poussant un soupir résigné, le sorcier jeta un sort de protection sur sa petite dragonne, et transplana. Ron allait le tuer.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Hermione leva les yeux et essaya de prendre un air détaché. Trois hommes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils portaient tous les trois des treillis couleur camouflage et des t-shirts à manches courtes.

Hermione put ainsi vérifier qu'ils ne portaient pas la marque des Ténèbres : les Mangemorts n'avaient donc vraiment aucun rapport avec son enlèvement. Ses geôliers portaient tous une baguette à la ceinture.

Le plus vieux des trois, un homme assez grand aux courts cheveux noirs striés de gris, s'avança vers la jeune sorcière, et s'adressa à elle dans un anglais approximatif :

- Je suis Ivan. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione obéit sans poser de question. Il serait bien temps de le faire quand elle saurait ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Les trois hommes escortèrent la jeune sorcière dans des couloirs bétonnés jusqu'à une porte blindée marquée « C3 ». D'après l'apparence du lieu, Hermione conclut qu'elle devait se trouver dans une ancienne base militaire moldue.

Ivan déverrouilla la porte d'un sort. La salle dans laquelle on poussa Hermione semblait être un poste de commandement. Un homme aux cheveux gris, assis derrière le bureau, discutait avec une jeune femme en roumain. Il conclut leur entretien d'un signe de tête, apparemment satisfait, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

Il dit quelques mots et Ivan et les gardes laissèrent Hermione seule avec lui.

- Miss Granger.

L'homme inclina la tête.

- Je suis Andrei Basilescu. Je dirige cette… organisation. J'espère qu'on vous a bien traitée ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je n'irai pas par quatre routes, comme on dit chez vous. Cette base est le quartier général d'un groupe rebelle. Le Ministre de la Magie roumain est un illuminé qui veut dominer les moldus et asservir les espèces « inférieures » : les elfes, les centaures, etc… Mes amis et moi souhaitons renverser le pouvoir en place et rétablir les choses.

Basilescu se tut un moment, laissant à Hermione quelques instants pour se remettre de ces révélations, puis l'interrogea :

- Qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est passionnant.

- Ne prenez pas un ton si sarcastique. Je sais que vous partagez mes idées, dans le fond. N'avez-vous pas créé une organisation, il y a quelques années… La S.A.L.E ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous voyez. Alors, acceptez-vous de nous aider ?

Hermione fut stupéfaite par le culot de son ravisseur.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Vous venez de m'enlever, de m'enfermer dans une cellule dans une base secrète, et vous voudriez que je me joigne à vous ?

- Je suis désolé de la méthode que nous avons employée, mais c'était la seule possible pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Alors ?

- Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi et réfléchir.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible. Maintenant que vous me connaissez, vous êtes un danger pour la résistance. Soit vous acceptez, soit…

- Je vois. Vous ne me laissez pas trop le choix.

- Comme c'est gentil à vous de nous aider ! Je vais vous faire conduire à votre poste.

Andrei appuya sur une petite sonnette et Ivan apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ivan, veuillez conduire Miss Granger au laboratoire. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de son aide.

Hermione jeta un regard dégoutté à Basilescu.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous arriverez à faire changer les choses dans votre pays.

- Nous verrons, Miss Granger. Et n'essayez pas de vous évader. Vos amis, l'éleveur de dragons, le flic et le héros, ne vont pas tarder à se mettre à votre recherche. Je serais désolé de priver mon organisation de ces alliés précieux.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et suivit les gardes qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une autre pièce enfumée. Ils lui firent passer la porte et la refermèrent violemment. Hermione soupira, et s'approcha du chaudron le plus proche.

Un homme ajoutait précautionneusement des yeux de vermisseaux dans une préparation jaune clair qu'elle identifia comme une potion de Confusion. L'homme lui paraissait familier, mais l'épaisse fumée l'empêchait de distinguer ses traits. La jeune femme fit quelques pas de plus, et laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule :

- Professeur Rogue ?

**Et voilà ! Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
